sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaspar Andromidas
Jaspar Andromidas (6 BBY—) is a free-trader, hailing from Corellia. He commands a modified GHTROC Freighter, the Hirakiis, and is the owner/operator of Andromidas Galaxy Logistics, a legitimate face for his "free-trading" operations. History Jaspar Andromidas is the only child of Garrick and Loni Andromidas, both Corellian natives. Garrick spent a good portion of his adult life knee-deep in debt to a gambling addiction, forcing the family to live day to day on little more than scraps. Yearning for opportunity and a sense of self-respect, Jaspar joined the Imperial Youth, and later the ''COMPNOR'''' Sub-Adult Group, finding both more inspiring paternal figures and an avenue into Imperial service. In 11 ABY, thanks to his work ethic, and connections, Jaspar earned a place at the ''Academy of Carida. Ingratiating himself with the instructors, he earned a commission aboard an Imperator-class Star Destroyer, serving as a junior adjutant to the XO, where his career plateaued. Faced with the prospect of spending his life picking up after another man, Jaspar left the service at the end of his first tour of duty, and took up work for an import/export outfit on Nar Shaddaa. Eventually, Jaspar stumbled across the smuggling operation in which he was an unwitting accomplice. His employer decided to cut him in on the action, instead of killing him, having grown somewhat attached to the young spacer, and before long Jaspar himself was working directly for the Hutt cartel. Feeling the need for a change of scenery, and wanting to spread his proverbial wings, the promising young smuggler took out a loan from his employers against a ship of his own. For nearly a decade, Jaspar toiled away on the Hutts' pay-roll, never able to do much more than pay off the extortionate interest on the loan with the work they provided. He lived in perpetual hope of finding a "big score" side-contract that would finally buy his freedom. In 24 ABY, fortune seemed to smile when he received a contract requiring him to smuggle a large quantity of glitter-stim into Imperial space. En route to the agreed drop at Bothawui, Jaspar's fortune took a turn for the worse when his ship was selected for a random search. Facing not only the loss of his haul, but also his ship, and quite possibly his liberty, a desperate Jaspar reached out for aid, finding it in the form of Shiari Vane. Demanding substantial payment in return for his ship, Jaspar was forced to hand over his illicit cargo, and sent back to square one. Jaspar was able to make contact with one of his less-than-legal contacts, who managed to arrange [[Making New Friends (Part 1)|a meeting with Tritus Vaticus]], giving the young smuggler a fairly steady workload. While working for Tritus, Jaspar continued taking side-jobs, including one from the New Republic. Unfortunately, as Jaspar soon found out, life as a smuggler has its ups and downs. Jaspar's captivity would be mercifully short-lived, as he once again found himself crossing paths with Captain Vane. Leaving his ship behind, and making short work of the transport's crew, Captain Vane and her crew freed him from what would likely have been a slow and painful death, returning him to the smuggler's paradise of Nar Shaddaa, where he was greeted by a familiar face. Jaspar eventually learned, through the underworld grapevine, that his ship would be sold off at auction, and began making plans to retrieve it. In the midst of preparations, he received word that his new friends in the Republic would be willing to bid on and repair his ship, provided he would be willing to work off the costs by performing periodic work for them. After recovering his ship and returning to Nar Shaddaa, and taking on a few other jobs, Jaspar found himself with enough money to pay off the Hutts for the use of the Hirakiis. Reputation Jaspar is known for being expeditious in his duties, and loyal to his customers right to the bitter end. Once given a task, he will see it through to the absolute best of his abilities. RP Hooks * Need someone to haul some less-than-legal stuff? Jaspar's known to a few folks here and there for his skills getting things quickly and smoothly from A to B. Maybe a deal can be made. * Looking for work? Poke Jaspar. Word on the street is he's looking for someone with decent medical skills, among other things. * While espousing levelheadedness and pacifism in general, he won't hesitate to defend himself or others. Unlike a certain someone, he's not big on shoot first, ask questions later. * He's spent time on both sides of the fence, being ex-Imperial military, and currently working (loosely) for the Republic, as well as for various other power-players in the galaxy. * Jaspar has recently (as of 24 ABY) been fitted with a prosthetic hand. Word is that he was captured by the Empire, and refused to talk. Associates * Shiari Vane (pirate) * Tritus Vaticus ("entrepreneur") * Ambrosia Delgard (diplomat) * Johanna Siri te Danaan (Jedi) * Zeak Oppenhiemer (Etti Group representative) * Cesca Upari (smuggler) * Lonri'napara (engineer, smuggler) * Dia (smuggler) * Verdolph Vat'phunince (engineer) * Lyssia Cybele (slicer) * Halien (medical professional) Appearances *A Smuggler Walks Into a Bar, Parts 1, 2, and 3 *Making New Friends, Parts 1 and 2 *Smuggler's Folly, Parts 1 and 2 *Positions of Power *Escape from Kessell *Alcoholic Interlude *Good Old-Fashioned Business Category:Independent characters Category:Smugglers Category:Corellians Category:Humans